


Make Your Own rules

by stupidfortherightreasons



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Brief mention of past domestic violence, But Cas is just what Dean needs, Dean tries to deny things, First Kiss, Implications that John is a disapproving ass, M/M, light alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidfortherightreasons/pseuds/stupidfortherightreasons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has always told Dean who to be.</p><p>Castiel never knew his own self until he met Dean.</p><p>But they taught each other how to make their own rules.</p><p>(Aaaaaand Cas also teaches Dean more than Dean needs to know about gay sex. Well. Maybe Dean didn't mind as much as he wants to believe.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Your Own rules

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I've never published any of my works before. So this is new. Um, well. 
> 
> The story picks up with Dean and Cas in the impala after Cas had just gotten into a fight with his ex-boyfriend. Who the boyfriend is, is up to you to decide, as I know that some people are picky. I personally imagined that it was Uriel.
> 
> Dean didn't know that Cas was into guys until this point and lots of confusing things are going through his head. I think this is a pretty sweet moment that the two of them share. Hope y'all agree?
> 
> This is also unbeta'd. But if someone wants to, feel free to contact me. Or just comment saying "yo, fucker, you done failed at spelling this" or whatever.

They were sitting in the impala at the lake when it happened. Cas sported bruises all over his arms and one black eye.

When Cas called Dean at 2am, Dean was pissed off. But the moment he heard Cas’ voice, he panicked. Apparently, Cas was at his friend- no wait, boyfriend’s house and things got violent to the point that they had broken up.

Dean went to pick him up and may have broken the guy’s nose when he showed up. Dean would never treat Cas that way. If he were, you know. Into him.

Dean had stopped by the roadhouse and stolen out a couple of beers that they were now sipping on. Dean knows that Cas needs his space right now but he just… Curiosity killed the cat, okay?

“Was he the first guy you’ve ever been with?” Dean blurts, breaking the silence.

“No,”

“What’s it like?”

“What? Being gay?” Cas looks at him incredulously.

“Yeah,” Dean gestures back and fourth between their crotches, “I mean having sex with a uh, penis.”

“Dean, you have sex with a penis all the time.” Cas deadpans.

Dean momentarily wonders if Cas calling him bisexual before he understands the joke. “Wha- Oh, fuck you.”

“I’d love too, but I thought you were straight.” At this moment, Dean’s mind helpfully supplies the image of a very shirtless Castiel in a very compromising position.

“Okay no more beer for you.” Dean pauses and internally corrects his sentence; more like no more beer for you, Dean. That thought was only because of the beer. Nothing else.

Dean must have his thinking face on, because Cas is waiting patiently for him to work through his thoughts. Cas is always waiting for him, Dean realizes. So he decides that it’s time to admit the truth that he’s been trying to ignore. “But um, I’m asking what it’s like aren’t I?”

“Fun.” If Cas caught on to Dean’s vague admission, it didn’t show on his face. Dean’s not sure if he’s happy about this or not, but he decides to roll with it.

“That’s good. Very descriptive.” Dean teases.

“You want me to go into detail about my sex life?” Yes. What? No.

“I- no,” Dean tries to think of a better way to word his question “I just want to know w-”

“Because I can,” Cas interrupts, “I could tell you all about how I run my fingers through his hair,” he says in a lower voice than usual. When Dean realizes that Cas is actually going to go into detail, Dean’s mind short-circuits and he involuntarily looks down at Cas’ hands, folded up in his lap.

He has nice hands.

“Then, I worship his body with those same fingers,” Cas continues with Dean still watching his hands. Cas seems to notice because he reaches for his bottle and loosely strokes it before bringing it up to take a swig. Dean’s eyes follow the motion as he watches as Cas’ lips surround his bottle.

“I could tell you all about how I place my chapped lips over the head of his co-“ Dean can’t tell if Cas is completely oblivious about what he’s doing or if--- One thing is for sure, Dean knows he needs to stop this before Cas can finish.

Or before Dean loses his dignity.

“Okay enough,“ Dean’s voice cracks and he coughs before continuing “no more beer for you.”

“Dean, I am not even drunk.”

“Whatever,” Dean scowls at him before looking out the window, “I wanted to know what it’s like to have sex with a guy, not what it’s like to have sex with you.”

“Well in that case, I can’t describe what it’s like because we all have our own preferences.”

“How did you know?” Dean isn’t sure if he wants to be having this conversation right now. But he is just so confused, he has been straight all his life, and now this fucking angel comes in and smiles and suddenly Dean’s world has been fucked upside down.

“Know what?”

“You’re preferences, I mean.” Dean mumbles to his reflection in the window.

Castiel is silent for a moment as he looks up and down Deans body, “I guess I just started noticing the guys around our school. Sharp edges, muscles, and all that.”

Dean pretends like he didn’t just see Cas’ reflection checking him out.

Fuck.

If Castiel has been attracted to him this whole time, then maybe Dean shouldn’t be having this conversation with him. Dean’s not gay, anyway. He has to remind himself that it’s just the alcohol making his body heat up like this.

Speaking of alcohol. He needs some more. He pulls his bottle up to his mouth and it hovers there, “Sharp edges over the soft curves of a woman? You’re crazy.” He lets out a small, breathy laugh and takes the sip.

“Like I said,” Cas whispers, hurt by the sudden change in Deans tone, “We all have our own preferences, Dean.” Castiel folds his arms and angles himself away.

Fuck.

Dean needs to correct himself. He started this conversation with the intent to open up to both himself and Cas. He can’t keep going back and fourth between being open and being an asshole. Besides, if he can maybe feel attraction toward Cas, why shouldn’t Cas be attracted to him too?

“I guess you aren’t crazy,” Dean amends, turning to face Cas, “I can see the appeal. Aesthetically speaking.”

“Of course.”

Cas still sounds pissed off.

Dean is still confused.

“But just because I see the uh, aesthetic, doesn’t mean that I want to fuck it right? Like, pie is good looking,” Cas turns around and looks quizzically at Dean, only a little concerned about where this is going, “But I’m not gunna rub my dick in it.” Dean finishes.

Castiel uncrosses his arms and pictures Dean doing just that. He is not to blame when a fit of laughter washes over him. Dean laughs a little bit too, but not as much as Cas. He laughs so much that he finds it hard to catch his breath. Cas’ laugh is such a rare thing.

Dean thinks it’s beautiful.

Fuck.

“That was the worst analogy I have ever heard,” Cas says between laughter.  
“And by the way, I wouldn’t be surprised to find you with your dick in the pie. If the way you moan when it’s in your mouth is anything to go by.”

“But, I-“ Dean tries, but Castiel is still laughing. Dean has dug himself a big enough hole and it’s definitely time to change the direction of this conversation, “Never mind.”

They fall back into a comfortable silence and Cas goes back to looking at his hands. Dean thinks about all the times when it’s just the two of them. They find it easy to just sit and enjoy each other’s company. Deans loves that they don’t make each other feel like he needs to be talking or doing something to fill the silence.

It’s raw companionship.

Companionship is something Deans never really had before. Sure, he has his brother, but that’s not what Dean craves. He’s had Lisa and Rhonda. But he could never just… do nothing with them. They always had to be doing something, have some sort of buffer. With them, the relationship was mostly based around sex.

Speaking of sex…

Dean stares at Cas. He can’t figure out if Cas’ description about sex earlier, and the way he treated his bottle was on purpose or not.

Cas has never been very open about sexual activity or the like. He is a shy and quiet nerd. Hearing such dirty things come out of his mouth was a new thing for Dean. It was probably because of Cas’ previous company before Dean picked him up.

Cas looks back up and catches Dean staring.

“You know, you could have told me.” Dean blurts in a terrible attempt to explain why he was staring. Despite being caught, he doesn’t look away. And neither does Cas.

“I know. I just didn’t know how.”

“Yeah,” Dean lets out a breathy laugh, “Yeah I get that.” Cas’ eyes soften and Dean puts his right arm on the back of the leather seat, “but, I’m serious you know? Taking it up the ass isn’t goi-“

“Actually,” Castiel interrupts, “I’m usually the one sticking it up the ass.”

Fuck.

Add that to the list of things Dean didn’t (not) want to know.

“Cas! Stop interrupting me when I’m trying to have a serious moment.”

“My apologies.” Cas says, but his smirk gives away that he’s really not sorry at all.

“Sticking it up the ass,” Dean corrects, “isn’t going to change the fact that you’re the greatest friend I’ve ever had. You are one of the best people I know.”

They haven’t broken eye contact yet and Cas adjust so he is turned completely toward Dean. His left leg is up on the seat with its foot resting on the other knee.

“Next to you.” He smiles.

“Heh,” Dean shakes his head and looks away, “I ain’t exactly a role model. I mean look,” he gestures to the beer sitting next to Cas. Cas shakes his head and waits for Dean to make eye contact again before continuing.

“That’s not true. You helped me stand up to my family and make decisions for myself. You taught me that it’s okay to,” Cas pauses, “to be myself.”

Dean doesn’t remember encouraging Cas to be himself. He only remembers constantly pressuring Cas to “expand his horizons”.

Sure, Dean told Cas to tell Father to fuck himself. And maybe he helped Cas discover his love for new things. But that doesn’t mean he helped Cas ‘be himself’. Cas on the other hand… Cas is continually freeing Dean from his demons.

“Cas,” Dean breathes. He opens and closes his mouth repeatedly, trying to find the right words. “Ditto.” He says lamely.

“Yeah, well,” Cas smiles, “You deserve to be saved.”

They are only inches away from each other now. Both are aware of it, but neither is willing to move away or break eye contact. They sit like that for a couple moments until Dean decides that it’s too much, and consequentially moves away. “I called my dad.”

“And?” Cas responds easily, understanding that Dean needed to back off. Even if he is disappointed.

“And we talked. I’m sure you can imagine how it went.” Dean sarcastically spits, but his eyes betray the pain behind the words.

“Dean,” Cas waits for Dean to look over again, “your dad is never going to change the way he is. Maybe,” he pauses to think of his next words and licks his lips.

Dean’s eyes follow the movement. Fuck it. He is so damn bisexual for his best friend.

“Maybe it’s time you stopped changing yourself for him. Make your own rules.” Cas finishes.

Maybe it’s because of the beer.

Maybe it’s because the conversation they just had is making his emotions run high.

Maybe it’s because Cas just told him exactly what he needed to hear.

For whatever reason, Dean kisses Castiel.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear your responses to this! Any feedback is welcomed <3


End file.
